More Like Queen
by TheShadeofEvil
Summary: Taking place after the war, Hermione, who has been hiding her true nature, has decided to stage a coup to overthrow the Ministry. [Hermione/Draco] [Blaise/Ginny] [Theo/Luna] UNFINISHED-CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat at the bar, watching her two former best friends tell story after story of their daring adventures to a crowd of listening girls. Harry, who had finally plucked up the courage to marry Ginny, wasn't exactly what you would call faithful. She, of course, realized this extremely quickly into their marriage, and left him. She and Hermione were still friends. The war changed him, she mused silently. But then again, the war changed everyone. Ron had changed too, his anger became uncontrollable. He lashed out at her, at Harry, at Molly, at everyone. And it got to a point where she had to leave. She fled in one of his lash outs, and here she was, sitting in a bar watching her two former best friends. Harry, as always, stuck with Ron. Ginny followed her, since the whole Harry fiasco. She scoffed, thinking about what a loss it had been for them. They were the brains of the war effort, of everything. But, they could definitely take care of the threats that were sure to be coming. The ones that she and Ginny might be orchestrating.

A tall blond man walked up to her, quietly ordering some fancy drink she had never heard of. She didn't need to look up to see who was there. "Draco Malfoy." The words rolled off her tongue as she said them quietly. There was no need to make a scene, she thought to herself.

He looked down at her, taking the seat next to her. "How are Potter and Weasel?" he asked, his voice laced with contempt, a smirk evident on his face. She looked up at him, giving him the cruel smile that had become her signature these last months. The one that struck fear into the heart of the "Boy Who Lived".

"I wouldn't know, they aren't my friends anymore." She scanned his face for a reaction, but found none. She considered looking a little deeper, into his mind, but thought it would be a tad uncouth. A lovely skill she had learned after the war, looking through books that she shouldn't have. Legilimency was the only way to know the full truth. He drew a breath, and made a small remark.

"You finally dumped the trash." His face showed a challenge, as if he were daring her to say that they weren't trash. To prove him right that she was who he thought she was.

"Well, they were a bit unwilling to indulge in my plans, so to speak, so they had to be eliminated." She revealed this small bit of information, wanting him, daring him to ask the obvious. She had, of course, tried to ask them to take over the world with her, but they were a little unwilling. So, she Obliviated them, and that was that.

"What plans might those be?" His voice was laced with contempt once more, as if he thought her plans were as stupid as the ones in her youth.

"You know, the usual, plans to take over the wizarding world. But now that you know, I might have to eliminate you as well." She saw the way his face showed fear, even for a second, before the mask of calm and composure returned.

"I doubt that would be necessary. I might sympathize with your cause. Maybe we can discuss this in a more private setting." He made a valid point, she thought. It would be good to have an ally, or a partner in him.

She stood up, gesturing for him to do the same. Leading the way, she brought him to her flat. It was a dark place, done in a beautiful style that let the hardwood floors shine through. All around was the dark green that said Slytherin. Something she was not.

Malfoy soon commented. "Slytherin fantasy much, Granger?"

She smiled at him,"Well, I kinda hexed the sorting hat into thinking I was Gryffindor, but it was about to put me in Slytherin. I think that it has come time to embrace who I really am."

He stared at her, agape. She walked over to the matching armchairs by the green fire, and gestured toward the opposite one. He took a seat, still clearly amazed at her.

"Alright. What do you want to know. " He stared at her, one second too long, and then began the barrage of questions.

"What are you going to do, become the next dark lord?" His first question was expected enough, and she smiled.

"Dark Queen, actually. My plan is to establish a monarchy in Britain. Just wizarding Britain, of course" She added, seeing objection about to burst out of his mouth.."

"How will you become the queen?"

"Force. The ideas of Riddle were immature, and unwise. My coup will be much more skillful." They both smiled at the thought.

"Why?"

"I want to rule what is mine." His eyebrows were raised, and then he understood. So you want me as a , my dark queen." His eyes showed the sincerity that she had not seen all night.

"Before you start calling me that, before you become a Knight, I'll need to check your loyalties. I'm afraid I'll need to use Legilimency, if that's alright with you. He nodded. She focused, making eye contact, diving in. She saw flashes of his childhood, of Lucius and Narcissa, of Riddle. She looked for any signs of disloyalty, but there were none. She resurfaced, and he looked up at her, eager to become one of her knights.

"Of course, there is a slight initiation process, one I may have taken from dear Riddle. Of course, this one has a bit more magic in it, so it can only be seen by me, and those who are trusted by crown. It is a tattoo."

"Alright. Is there any chance you can vanish the dark mark?" He looked down at his forearm, where she knew it was branded on him.

"Of course." She waved her wand over his arm, the sleeve already rolled up, and the skull vanished. His shoulders visibly relaxed, his face beaming.

She looked down, as a tattoo began to form on the same was a horse, the symbol typically used in wizard chess.. Naturally, it was magical, but he didn't know what it would do.

She turned around, dropping the back of her shirt so he could see the tattoo on her back, a dark, dripping crown. He nodded as she faced him again.

"The tattoo, will, just like the Mark, let you summon me. Press the eye of the horse to call me, but it will not cause you pain unless you betray me. I will summon you, the horse will become hot, but not too painful. Just press it to apparate to me." She looked up into his eyes, his head nodded.

"I will contact you soon enough. Goodbye, my knight." She said, looking toward the door and walking toward another room.

"Goodbye, my queen." He walked through the door, apparating to his flat, and lying down.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco felt the horse begin to warm, slowly at first, the heat growing rapidly. It had been three days since he first saw Hermione, when his life had changed. Three days he had sat around his flat, thinking, planning. He had no job, no one would hire him after the war, and the Malfoy fortune made him able to live comfortably. But now he had a new cause, a new reason to live. He pressed the horse, and felt the familiar sensation of apparition before finding himself once more in her flat.

Hermione had called him into a room he did not recognize. It was designed in the same style, the dark wood table surrounded by straight backed, tall chairs. Her chair was at the head of the table. He saw Ginny sitting next to her, and took the seat opposite her.

"Hello, Draco." Hermione said, smiling maliciously.

"Hello, my queen, hello Ginny." He said, paling at the thought of having the two best witches of the age focused on him.

"Malfoy, I see you have joined the rebellion." Ginny remarked, a smirk obvious on her face.

"Ginny is my advisor, a key player. Anger her, and you fear both of our wraths." His face paled again at this new thought.

"Anyway, with that out of the way, can we get to the planning?" Ginny tapped her wand against the table impatiently, black sparks drifting upward.

"Of course. So, as the first order of business, I would like to welcome you both to the inner circle, the court." Hermione said.

"Thank you, my queen." Draco said, with a flourish.

"You can just call me Hermione when it's just the inner circle, Draco." She replied, smiling.

"So, who do you think would be interested in joining us?" Her demeanor changed, she was focused now. A paper floated over to them, along with a quill, and stood upright, as if waiting for their answers.

"Well, Theo and Blaise would definitely be ready to join." Draco said quickly.

"Luna as well, Viktor might." Ginny added thoughtfully.

"Perfect, I'll contact Viktor, can we have them here tomorrow at 9. We'll need to do the whole process for each." She concluded, putting aside the issue, as the quill wrote down the names and the time for meeting.

Draco looked down, and saw a griffin tattoo on Ginny's wrist. She noticed the glance, and said, by meaning of explanation, "Knights get horses, advisers get griffins, queen gets crown."

He nodded.

After a brief interlude of wine and crackers, Hermione reconvened and began the next issue.

A blackboard rolled in at the flick of a wand and chalk began to write.

"Plan of Rebellion." Hermione read aloud as the board wrote on.

 _1\. Gain control of Ministry_

 _2\. Create base of supporters_

 _3\. Take over_

"Simple enough." Ginny was examining her nails, as if bored by a plan to overthrow the government.

Draco nodded.

"Well, I don't need to keep you here any longer, be here tomorrow at 9. With the people." Hermione said, and off she went into a dark room.

Ginny and Draco walked out.

"She's something, isn't she." Ginny remarked as she held the door for him

"She really is…" His voice faded, as he reminisced about the past.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you so much for reading this.**

 **The reviews I have read so far are amazing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco walked into a bar where he knew he would find Blaise and Theo. They always met up here, every night. It seemed less pathetic to be drinking with friends than alone. He sat down in his usual seat, not bothering to order a drink. They didn't look up at his arrival, as he was expected. He waited until one minute before 9, and then grabbed both of their arms and apparated them to Hermione's flat.

As soon as they were there, they both had their wands out, pointed at him. Hermione was sitting at the head of the table, dressed in a dark dress. Draco took his seat quickly.

"Hello Blaise, Theo, I see Draco delivered you. I'm inviting you into the rebellion. Join, and you get power in the new regime. Refuse, and you'll forget this ever happened. Are we clear gentlemen?" She looked at them expectantly, and they both nodded quickly. They both glanced at Draco, and he knew he would be bombarded with question later on.

"Ginny should be along shortly with Viktor and Luna, and the we can get started." She drawled lazily.

Blaise and Theo took the two seats next to Draco. Looking down on his arm, they saw the horse tattoo stomping it's hoof on the ground and snorting. They gazed up quizzically, but the queen answered for him.

"Tattoos based on rank and skills. I will explain more later."

Ginny walked in a minute later, with Luna and Viktor in tow. They didn't look surprised, so she assumed Ginny had filled them in, and they had agreed with her ideas.

"Hello, Viktor, Luna, Blaise, Theo, welcome. I trust you know what you're signing up for. This is a lifetime commitment. I'm not the naive schoolgirl I once was, betrayal will mean a painful death. Draco and Ginny, as you may have noticed, have joined already. Any questions?"

They shook their heads vigorously.

"Alright then. Let's get started. The marks will only be visible to ones who have it. It can change, if your duties have changed. Luna, you'll be first." She stepped forward to where Hermione was, and knelt. Hermione waved her wand, and a mark began to appear. A fox was on her left arm, and she looked at Hermione.

"Spy." She said. The process was repeated thrice more, with Viktor getting a fox. Blaise got a horse, and Theo got a griffin. The meeting ended soon after, mainly because of Luna's need to get home. Ginny stayed after, to ask her a question.

"Why is Theo an adviser?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Well, I need his take on the more delicate pureblood situations, since I'm going to finally let the world that Hermione Granger is not a mudblood." She smirked.

Ginny had known this for some time. Hermione's mother had become pregnant before the marriage, and given her up to a muggle family.

"Plus, he is my brother." She added thoughtfully.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, what?" Ginny screeched at her. She might have forgotten to mention it. Theo didn't know, yet.

"Yeah, I did some research and persuaded some people to talk." She gave her a smile.

"Well, Draco will be interested to hear that." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows, while Hermione just smirked. Her best friend already knew that she may have liked him while they were in school.

She summoned Viktor and Luna to a mini meeting the next day.

"So, Viktor, your task is to circulate the idea that a new dark power may be rising. Nothing too specific, just rumors you have heard." He nodded, and at the look she gave him, left.

"Luna, I want you to get close to Harry and Ron. While I may not be friends with them anymore, I would like to know if they know about the, um, revolution, and if they make plans."

"Of course, my queen. I'd be happy to." She apparated out, and Hermione was left to her own thoughts. Luna was not as crazy as people made her seem. She was smart, but had an odd way of showing it. But, she was loyal and clever.

Her thoughts meandered to Draco, as they always did, and then to Theo. She should probably tell him that she was his sister, she thought. She concentrated, and summoned him with his mark.

He arrived promptly, as she expected, from a man raised with such pristine manners. He sat down, at her gesture to the armchair beside her. He was hesitant in his movements, she noted.

"I have something to tell you, Theo." He gulped, obviously fearing the worst and waited for her to tell him.

"I am your sister, our parents had me before they got married." His expression changed, from nervous to elated in an instant. He stood up, and embraced her in a bear hug, much to her surprise. When he finally let go of her, he was beaming.

"I've always wanted a sister, my queen." Hermione laughed at that. Once she recovered, she told him that he could call her Hermione in private.

"We have so much catching up to do, I want to know everything about you, sis." He said excitedly.

"Well, that will have to wait. I have to talk to Draco soon." She grimaced. He noticed, and he looked concerned.

"What did the git do?" He started to get angry at the thought of him hurting his newly found sister.

"Oh, nothing, but I'm planning on telling him I like him." Theo smiled but said nothing.

"Wait, Theo, if he did like me, you would tell me right?" He smiled again, the silence obvious.

"Theo, I'm gonna call Draco, can you leave." He flashed her another smile and walked out the door. The door opened soon after with Draco coming in. He took the seat that Theo had just vacated.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

"Hello, my queen." He said stiffly.

"You can call me Hermione when we're alone. After all, one of your best friends is my brother, so I think we can be a little less formal." She said, looking at his face for a reaction.

"Theo or Blaise?" His face was void of any emotions.

"Theo." She replied.

"Huh, so you're a pureblood. Sacred 28, no less." He mulled over the thought.

The silence was stifling. She couldn't stand it, and blurted out what she wanted to tell him.

"I like you, alright." She said, instantly defensive, watching him, judging his next move.

He stared at her for a couple seconds before smiling.

"Thank Merlin. Theo has already expressed his interest in us having a relationship, and as his best mate, I feel the need to say something." Now it was her turn to feel nervous, he thought wickedly.

He waited. And then said the words she thought she would never hear from his mouth.

"I like you too, Nott." Her expression was stunned. Then, everything about her changed. She stood up, and he paled. Well, as pale as Draco Malfoy could turn.

She began to turn on her heel, and he caught three unmistakable words.

"Damn you, ferret."


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I have lost interest in this piece right now. So for now, it will be on hiatus. I'm probably going to go back and revamp it in a while, but for now, this is it.


End file.
